


Do What it Takes

by ItIsWhatItIs9194



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, BDSM, BDSM AU, BDSM IS NOT ABUSE IF ITS DONE CORRECTLY, Blowjobs, Bottom Harry, Discipline, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Ignored Safeword, Kneeling, Louis is NOT abusive, Louis is a good Dom, M/M, Older Louis, Protective Louis, Punishment, Read at Your Own Risk, Sub Harry, Top Louis, Younger Harry, safeword, use of safeword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItIsWhatItIs9194/pseuds/ItIsWhatItIs9194
Summary: In a world where most Dominants abuse their submissives, Louis is a perfect, non-abusive Dom for Harry, and he'll do what it takes to protect him from their cruel world.





	Do What it Takes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> This was just a little something I wrote for fun, but I also wrote it to inform people of a few misconceptions there are concerning BDSM. Often, I see fics written that contain abuse, and I wanted to write something that shows a few instances I've read in fics that aren't acceptable by any means. If any of these scenes in this fic occur in real life, seek help! Consent is VERY important!
> 
> READ THE TAGS BEFORE YOU CONTINUE!
> 
> I hope you all can learn some things from this fic and also enjoy it!

“Don't look at them, sweets,” Louis murmured, gently placing a hand on the back of Harry's neck. He guided him into the restaurant, giving the hostess a tight smile. “Reservation for Tomlinson.”

The hostess gathered their menus and glanced at the couple. “Will your submissive be needing a chair today?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Louis glowered. “Yes, he will be. It's repulsive you even ask such a question,” he bit back, squeezing the back of Harry's neck protectively.

“Sorry,” the lady shrugged, leading them to their table that thankfully had two chairs. “Most Dominants have their subs kneel, so I just figured …”

“Thank you,” Louis snapped, pulling out Harry's chair for him, “we won't be needing anything else from you.”

The woman scurried off with a roll of her eyes, shooting Harry a look that made him shrink back.

“Sir,” Harry whimpered, bottom lip trembling slightly. “‘M sorry. I didn't mean to look at the sub getting punished outside. And I don't have to have a chair, it's—”

Louis sighed. “Harry, sweetheart, look at me, please.”

The sub obeyed immediately, making eye contact with his Dom. He felt wrong for staring at a sub getting caned in public and sitting in a chair; other submissives didn't have the privileges he had, and he didn't understand why.

“Good boy,” the Dom continued, reaching over and stroking Harry's cheek. “Such a good boy for me.”

“Thank you,” Harry whispered, twiddling his fingers shyly. “But I … I'm sorry, Sir.”

“Harry,” Louis began, “what are you sorry for? You did nothing wrong.”

The sub hesitated, looking around to make sure no one else was listening. “It was rude of me to stare at the Dom punishing his sub,” he admitted. “And I shouldn't be sitting in a chair. I should be kneeling to show respect to you.”

“Sweetheart,” Louis said softly, pursing his lips. “What that Dom was doing … it wasn't a punishment, okay? He was abusing that sub. That's why I didn't want you watching, okay? I don't want you to be exposed to that,” he explained, voice solemn. “And you definitely deserve to be in a chair. You show respect to me in more ways than just kneeling, love. Understand?”

Harry nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

Louis grinned, stroking Harry's cheek some more. “See? By addressing me as ‘Sir,’ you're being very polite and respectful, and I appreciate it so much. You're a very good boy.”

Harry smiled bashfully, looking up at Louis from under his lashes. “I'm good?” He giggled.

“Very good,” Louis assured, chuckling fondly at Harry's cuteness.

The couple paused to order their food, then fell into a comfortable silence for a few moments afterwards. Harry took this quiet time to look around the restaurant and observe, as he did often.

There were many subs kneeling at their Doms’ feet — almost all of them, actually. Harry furrowed his brows, confused. Why did Louis never let him kneel in public? He quite enjoyed kneeling, really. It wasn't something he ever felt forced to do, but the submissives kneeling in the restaurant didn't look too happy.

“Sir?” he spoke up, gaining Louis’ attention. “How come the subs kneeling don't look happy? I love kneeling,” he said innocently, genuinely puzzled.

Louis knew these discussions with his submissive were unavoidable, especially because of their age difference. With Harry being so young, the boy hadn't been exposed to all the cruelties of the world yet. Louis promised himself he wouldn't let Harry be a part of them, either.

“Kneeling is something very special between a Dom and sub,” the Dom began, “it shows the special bond the couple has, as well as the complete submission and trust the sub has given to their Dom. I prefer for you to kneel for me in private, because it's a very sacred thing. Does that make sense?”

Harry nodded, sipping his drink.

Dinner continued as normal, with Louis and Harry making small conversation as they ate. The Dom and sub had only been together for about a month now, so Harry was still learning how to please Louis while the Dom was learning Harry's limits. It was a teamwork between them.

It wasn't easy to live in the world they did, either. While the BDSM lifestyle was normal and accepted, as everyone was given a classification of Dominant or submissive at the age of sixteen, almost everybody abused the system — which was why Louis decided to make it his mission for Harry to understand the correct way to live as a submissive.

Most Dominants were bad people; they abused their submissives for their own sick enjoyment. Louis wished it wasn't that way, and he didn't understand why it was. He felt like he was the only Dom who treated his sub fairly, and that wasn't right.

Louis didn't want Harry getting the wrong impression about the BDSM lifestyle, because when carried out correctly, it can be enjoyable and healthy. But the world didn't seem to want to practice things the right way, which caused some trouble for Louis when he tried to teach Harry.

A few tables across from them, there was a Dominant and his submissive. The sub was kneeling next to her Dom without a cushion, which made Louis wince. It was extremely important for subs to kneel on a cushion to protect their knees.

This already didn't look good.

Louis didn't pay much attention to the couple until Harry did. The sub was eating his food with a shy smile on his face, though he was still glancing around a little uneasily, making Louis’ heart break. He could tell the boy was about to take a breath to say something, when a sharp smacking sound was heard, and the curly-haired boy whipped his head towards the noise.

At the table a little away from them, the Dom slapped his sub on the face — and not just once. He was doing so multiple times, whipping her face back and forth, nearly giving the poor woman whiplash. It was obvious the sub was crying, as her Dom yelled at her for spilling her drink.

It was then when Louis immediately stood up from his seat across from Harry. He carefully grasped the sub’s cheeks and kneeled down, caressing the boy’s face lightly as tears brimmed behind Harry’s eyes. “Calm down, sweet boy,” he murmured, thumbing the tears away. “There's no need for tears, yeah? I'm right here.”

“He — he slapped her for just spilling her d–drink and … and—” Harry began to blubber, clearly frightened by the entire situation.

Louis’ heart broke once again. He would suggest they leave and head to another restaurant, but the sad truth was that there was no way around these predicaments. Unless they stayed at home, abuse was everywhere. And they couldn't get away from it.

“Oh, Love,” Louis sighed, feeling terrible. He continued to thumb the tears away, whispering soothing words in Harry's ear until he calmed down. “Would you like to go home? We can just get the food to go. Would you like that?”

Harry hesitated, biting his lip. He didn't want to be a bother, but the look on his Dom’s face told him he should be honest. Louis always drilled into his head that honesty was key. “Yes, Sir,” he whispered, nodding with a sniffle.

“That's perfectly okay,” Louis assured, pressing a kiss to Harry’s temple. “Colour, sweetheart?”

“Green,” the sub replied, a small smile taking over his lips. “I'm okay.”

Louis smiled, blue eyes brightening, as he concluded his sub was all right. That's all he could ever ask for.

_____

Harry was snuggled up against Louis’ side on the couch as they watched the telly, legs curled up underneath him. He nuzzled his head full of curls into the older man’s side, feeling himself relax and feel even more submissive as his Dom played with his hair.

Thoughts of the evening kept coming back to him despite the nice, quiet time they were having right now. He wanted to ask Louis a question, but he wasn't quite sure of how to phrase it. What if he offended his Dom? He didn't want that; Louis was the perfect, most caring Dom he could ever have.

“Louis?” he mustered up the courage to ask, looking into his Dom’s eyes.

“Hmm, sweets?” Louis hummed, smiling down at his sub.

Harry blushed. He didn't know how, but his Dom could make him blush with just the way he looked at him; he loved him so much already.

“You won’t … you won't, uh, slap me like that Dom did to his sub, will you? Because I promise, if I ever spill a drink, I'll clean it up and accept any punishment. I just — I don't want to be slapped like that,” Harry spoke up, stuttering nervously as he voiced his thoughts. He had felt scared to ask Louis this, but he figured, what was the worst that could happen? Louis always encouraged him to ask questions about things he was curious about, so he listened.

Louis looked sad. He reached over and turned off the football game, wanting to have this time to communicate with Harry. “Sweetheart,” he began, turning to face his sub. “You don't need to worry about that, okay? You’ll never get punished for something as trivial as spilling a drink. You'll simply clean it up and move on with no harm done, yeah?”

“Okay,” Harry agreed, though he still looked uncertain. “But … you won't ever slap me, right?”

The Dom thought of the best way to answer this. He wanted to be honest, of course, but he didn't want to frighten or worry Harry. “No, you'll never be slapped like that sub was, understand?” he said, receiving a nod. “I might pop you in the mouth if you're ever too cheeky, but I would never slap you like that poor excuse of a Dom did, all right?”

Harry nodded. “Yes, Sir,” he agreed, snuggling into the man even further. “Just didn't want to be hit like that.”

“I'll never hit you like that,” Louis promised, heart inwardly breaking at how small and meek Harry sounded. “Ever.”

And he kept it.

_____

“Harry,” Louis said in a warning tone, though his voice stayed gentle, “keep your eyes on me.”

The sub quickly snapped his gaze back towards Louis, biting his lip sheepishly. He smiled innocently at the Dom, blushing.

“I expect you to pay attention to me when I'm speaking to you, Harry,” Louis said sternly, but his eyes were soft. “What was it that distracted you?”

Harry shrugged shyly, his cheeks turning even more red. He eyed the couple he’d been watching out of the corner of his eye once more, only to return his vision back to Louis when the Dom cleared his throat. “Nothing,” he squeaked.

The Dom narrowed his eyes. He could always tell when Harry was lying or being secretive; it wasn't really that difficult. The sub always rubbed under his nose and fiddled with his bottom lip when he was trying to hide something. Louis could read him like a book. “Harry, you know better than to keep things from me. You know I don't, and never will, approve of lying,” he scolded lightly. “Please tell me what distracted you, or else the rest of this day won't be the most pleasant for you.”

It was hard scolding Harry. Louis hated to reprimand the boy, but he did have rules he was meant to follow. He was a good Dom, and good Doms didn't just let their subs run rampant. Unlike almost all other Doms in their society, Louis was a good, careful one. Punishments were doled out when necessary, but he never overstepped Harry's limits.

Things were the way they were supposed to be between a Dom and sub when it came to Louis and Harry.

“Sorry, Sir,” Harry whispered, lowering his eyes slightly. “I didn't mean to—”

“It's all right, sweetheart,” Louis sighed, reaching over to grab Harry's hand. He ran light circles over the sub’s knuckles with the pad of his thumb, feeling Harry go pliant as he did so. “You don't need to apologize. I'd just like an answer, please.”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, clearly a little confused by his Dom’s lenience. Most Doms demanded their sub apologize for every little mistake they made, but not Louis. Louis always encouraged him to talk to him about his feelings rather than blurt out endless apologies. It was different, but refreshing. “Can I … can I give you a blowjob?” Harry stammered out, biting his lip.

The answer was not at all what Louis had been expecting. Harry was only sixteen and a brand new sub; he hadn't had any type of experience in sexual things yet. Louis wanted to wait until he was a little older, just to make sure Harry was fully comfortable.

“Where did this sudden urge come from?” the blue-eyed Dom asked, a hint of amusement in his tone. “You didn't fully answer my question, but I'll allow that to slide at the moment,” he reminded meaningfully. “What brought this on, hmm?” He raised a brow.

Harry avoided eye contact, shrugging his shoulders. His cheeks felt like they were on fire as they turned even more red.

“You know I expect verbal answers,” Louis reminded gently.

“I don't know,” the sub admitted with another shrug, twiddling his fingers. “Just saw another sub doing it and wanted to please you. I don't please you enough,” he murmured, looking up at Louis from under his lashes.

Louis sighed sadly. It was just so sad that the world they lived in couldn't be peaceful. Doms were abusing subs left and right, which caused subs like Harry to be completely misinformed. He didn't understand how a healthy Dom/sub relationship was supposed to work, and it saddened Louis.

Two months of being together wasn't very much time at all, but in those months, Louis felt that Harry had made significant progress. He remembered when he first met Harry; the boy was extremely shy and guarded, afraid to look up or even speak. Now, he was much more confident and understood more of his reasonable expectations compared to those of abusive Doms.

However, despite Harry's obvious progress, there were still more important things he needed to learn and understand, and sexual favours were one of those things.

“Love,” Louis began, staring into Harry's eyes seriously, “you do please me. Very much. Never think that you don't please me, because you do.”

“Okay,” Harry said hesitantly, nodding slowly.

Harry still didn't look convinced in spite of his Dom’s encouraging words, though, so Louis continued. “There are so many ways in which you please me other than sexual favours, Harry. Just because one sub pleases their Dom with a blowjob doesn't mean you should too, yeah?”

“Yes, Sir.” Harry nodded.

Louis smiled. “I'm not saying you won't ever be granted the privilege of pleasing me in such a way. I'm simply saying that you do please me in many, many ways even though we haven't done anything sexual, and that you don't ever have to do anything sexual if you choose not to.”

“I understand,” the sub agreed, smile returning to his face.

_____

Going out in public with Harry was hard. It wasn't because Harry was a nuisance or anything — in fact, it was because of the exact opposite. Everywhere they looked, there were Doms and subs, some having a pleasant time and others not. Abuse was everywhere in their city, and Louis didn't see why nobody tried to fix it. Sure, there were a few subs who started organizations for their rights, but they didn't receive much support — and definitely not nearly enough to make a difference. It was useless.

Louis didn't ever want Harry to be exposed to their harsh reality, but it was inevitable. Doms didn't find it uncomfortable to punish their subs in public, and it was perfectly legal. There were hardly any laws in place, which was why everything was so difficult.

“Eyes on me,” Louis reminded Harry softly, tapping his shoulder as they walked. There was a male submissive being punished by his Dom to their left, and he could see Harry's eyes drifting in that direction. It was difficult not to with all the noise leaving the sub's mouth.

Although Louis tried his best to take Harry’s attention off the couple, it was too late. The sub began to screech ‘red’ at the top of his lungs, the word falling in an endless string from his lips. Everybody around the couple froze, including Louis and Harry, as they waited to see what would happen.

Louis squeezed his eyes shut, taking a deep breath. Safewording was always controversial in their society, as many Doms didn't believe safewords were applicable during punishments. Louis, however, firmly believed that they were wrong — a safeword should be allowed at anytime the sub feels the need to use it. It shouldn't be up to the Dom’s discretion.

“Sir?” Harry whispered, a panicked sound leaving his mouth. “The Dom isn't listening … should we—”

There wasn't much Louis could do in this situation. If he chose to insert himself and get involved, it wouldn't do any good. The Dom could potentially harm Harry, and he wouldn't allow that to happen.

“Come along.” Taking a deep breath, the blue-eyed Dom placed a firm but gentle hand on the back of Harry's neck and guided him away from the terrifying scene briskly. His heart was racing, disgusted at what they'd just witnessed. A huge part of him felt guilty for simply taking his sub and vacating the area, but he hoped and prayed there was another sensible Dom there who would intervene and help. He just couldn't risk Harry getting hurt. Protecting Harry was his number one priority.

“Sir?” Harry asked, a sense of urgency in his voice. “What about the sub? We can't just leave!” he panicked, looking behind them in an attempt to check on the scene, but to no such luck.

Louis didn't answer him until they reached the park they were heading to, sitting down on a bench with Harry next to him. “Sweetheart,” he began, somewhat out of breath, “I was not about to risk putting you in danger in order to save that sub. I'm hoping somebody else sensible came along, but you're my number one concern. Always,” he said seriously, tipping Harry's chin up with his finger.

“Okay,” Harry whispered.

“I think now would be the perfect time for us to go over safewords again,” the Dom suggested seriously. “Do you know what your safewords are?” He raised a brow.

Harry nodded, shifting in his seat. “Green, yellow, and red.”

“Good boy,” Louis praised, running a comforting hand through Harry's curls, making the sub preen and lean into his touch. “And what do they mean?”

“‘Green’ means I'm comfortable with what's going on, ‘yellow’ means I'm not sure about this and would like to pause, and ‘red’ means I need to stop right now because I've reached my limit,” he recited, a proud look on his face. He loved to impress Louis more than anything else in the world.

The Dom smiled happily, pleased with Harry's answers. “Such a good boy,” he praised. “You're my good boy.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Harry replied, clearly pleased with himself. His nose twitched as Louis praised him, a sign of his adorable shyness.

Louis continued, “Do you know when it is acceptable for you to use these words?”

The sub stopped to think for a moment. He had an idea, but he really wanted to be correct and he wasn't completely sure. The Dom he'd just seen had ignored his sub’s safeword. It didn't seem like Louis thought that was okay, but did he?

“Anytime I need to?” he guessed, tilting his head unsurely.

Louis grinned, inwardly breathing a sigh of relief. It was refreshing knowing he'd successfully taught Harry something. “Anytime you feel the need to, yes,” he affirmed, leaning over to kiss Harry's nose. “Such a smart boy I have.” He moved to kiss the sub’s lips.

Harry blushed slightly, melting into the kiss. “Thank you, Sir.”

“And what's your colour now?” Louis asked, stroking Harry's cheek soothingly.

“I'm green,” Harry assured quickly. “You don't need to worry, Sir. I'm green.”

“I do feel guilty about what happened, but I just don't want you to get hurt,” the Dom tried to explain. “You are still extremely young and don't quite understand how heinous this world can be.”

Harry nodded, trying to understand, though he didn't fully. “Why is it like this?” he asked quietly, voice solemn.

“It always has been for as long as I can remember,” Louis said sadly with a shrug. “Nobody really knows why. It's just the way things are.”

“Hopefully things start looking up,” Harry added meaningfully, nuzzling his face into the crook of Louis’ neck. “You definitely make our world a better place. You're a great Dom.”

Louis grinned, his eyes crinkling. “I'm glad you think so, honey.”

Thankfully, things were definitely easier when he had Louis by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Comment and kudos, and check out my other fics please? <3


End file.
